1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle riding type vehicle and a steering damper device for use in a saddle riding type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steering damper is used in a saddle riding type vehicle. The saddle riding type vehicle is, for example, an automobile, an all-terrain vehicle, or a snow mobile. The steering damper is adapted to damp the steering pull of a steering handle or steering wheel (hereinafter referred to as “handle”).
JP 5-201377 A discloses a steering damper provided in a motorcycle. An object of the disclosed technique is to increase the damping force of a steering damper only during a disturbance. The steering damper disclosed in JP 5-201377 A includes a cylinder, a piston rod, and a piston. The piston rod is provided in the cylinder. The piston is provided at a tip end of the piston rod. The inside of the cylinder is partitioned into a first chamber and a second chamber. The first and second chambers are connected by a bypass. The first and second chambers store a fluid. When a load caused by a disturbance is imposed on the piston rod, a load sensor outputs a detection signal to a controller. The controller shuts down the bypass while the load exceeds a threshold level based on the detection signal. In this way, the damping force of the steering damper improves.
With the disclosed steering damper, however, a braking force (damping force) is exerted as long as the load exceeds the threshold level. Therefore, while the load exceeds the threshold level, it is difficult for the rider to operate the handle, which lowers the steering feeling of the motorcycle. More specifically, while braking force is exerted, the steering feels heavy to the rider.